Hidden Death
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: Part one of the R34P3R series. After just transferring in, Danny's very first case involves the murder of one of his sisters. When the onlly suspect he has is his uncle and his surviving sister seems suspicious, can Danny find out who it really was?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I shouldn't, but too bad! ZOMG, this series is already moving. I'm on the second book of writing, and I'll probably be starting the third before I get done typing the third chapter! Though, to warn you, some of this might be short. It'll be up to you guys if I put them all in one "story" on here or separate them.

And a quick little comment: PHANTOM PLANET ROCKED!!! Thankiez to LuckyWinters who posted it on Livevideo!

Also: I do not own Scooby Doo or Danny Phantom. The latter belongs to the all-powerful Butch Hartman. He shall rule the world. Or the Danny Phantom-verse, whichever comes first.

So, here be R34P3R (1337 for REAPER) Book One: Hidden Death!

234032

"Excuse me, sir?" one of Lancer's best agents, the violet-haired, violet-eyed Sam(antha) Manson said, her head appearing in the doorway. "Someone's here to see you."

Lancer looked up, quirking a dark brown eyebrow. No one ever came in at this time of day. "Uh, okay. Send him in."

Her head ducked back out, most likely to tell the person to go in. Sure enough, a moment later a lanky, tall man stepped inside, carrying a large box. He had dark blue hair kept back by a thick red headband that had a gold dragon ring in the front. He looked up at Lancer, locking bright blue eyes on his face. "Um," he said, unsure, "are you Mr. Lancer?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, uh, I was told I was to check in here?"

"For what?"

The man blinked. "Uh, where to unpack."

"Un—_why?_"

"B—Because I'm being transferred in."

"What? From where?"

"Uh, Madison, Wisconsin, sir."

"How did I not hear about this?"

"I—I dunno, they were s'posed to have told you!"

"Who was in charge of handling this?"

"M—Vlad Masters, sir."

"Masters? Isn't he the head of the Wisconsin branch?"

"Yessir, he is."

"Well, why didn't he inform me?"

"I—I dunno! He said he'd gone over everything!"

Lancer ceased his pacing to stare the man in the eye. His blue eyes were covered by his bangs, making him look shy. "Who are you?"

"D—Daniel R—Ryder, sir."

"Relationship to Masters?"

"S—Sir, he's my uncle."

"Really? Who were your parents?"

"J—Jack and Maddie R—Ryder, sir."

"But he's—"

"It was a very distant relation, sir."

"…I see. Your reason for leaving?"

Daniel seemed to wince. "That's—it's a long story, sir, one I'm sure you don't want to hear, given the fact you're looking for any reason to send me back there."

"Well, you—" Lancer stopped, turning to stare at the other man. "How'd you guess that?"

"I've—I've always been good at reading people, sir, at least most the time."

"…I see…."

"Uh, sir?" Sam's head was back, poking in the door. She looked nervous.

"Yes?"

"There's been a murder downtown. They want us to check it out ASAP."

"Right. Ryder!" Daniel jumped. "You'll have to tag along. Can't leave you alone here. Stick with Lieutenant Manson unless I tell you otherwise, got it?"

"Uh, y—yessir."

"Manson, gather Foley and the team, let's go."

"Right, sire," Sam said, her eyes staying on the other man's form. He blushed and ducked his head.

Something was off about him….

-!))3\ )347-

Tucker Foley ran back to tell their chief what he'd seen. His black hair had been uncovered as he ran, a red hat flying off. His blue-green eyes were hidden as the sun reflected off his glasses. "Sir, someone did a number on 'er."

"Who's the vic, Foley?" Lancer asked.

"Jane Doe. No ID on her, anywhere."

"Who's room was it?"

"A Jazmine Smith. The other witnesses say she's not the vic."

Daniel let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _It's not Jazz…._

"Manson, Foley, and Grey, you three check around for evidence."

"What about Ryder, sir?"

Lancer glanced at Daniel, who was trying to calm down. "Ryder!"

He jumped. "S—Sir?"

"How old are you?"

Daniel winced again. "I—I turned nineteen a few weeks ago."

Lancer gave him a withering look before speaking. "Manson, stay with him. I'll go with Foley and Grey."

The three went into the building, and Sam was stuck glaring at Daniel, who was still jumpy.

"First crime scene, huh?" she asked smugly, watching the young man shake slightly.

"N—No, just—I know people who live there."

"I see. Who do you know?"

"…Jazmine Smith."

"_The owner of the apartment?_"

"Y—Yes…ma'am."

Sam glared again. "I'm not the one in charge, so don't try buttering _me_ up."

"S—Sorry. D—Did they say what the vic looked like?"

"Yeah. Red hair, brown eyes, freckles, tall. Why?"

"C—Can I call someone? I needa check something."

"…Do you _know_ the _vic?_"

"N—No, I just wanna check in with Jazmine."

"…Okay. But hurry!"

Daniel ran off immediately. When he was a block away, he pulled out a cell phone and dialed, not noticing as Sam followed him. Pressing it to his ear, he started a mantra of "Please pick up, please pick up".

"_Hello, you've reached Jazmine Smith. I'm not available right now, so leave a message, and I'll get back to you later."_

"_Kuso!_" Daniel screamed into the phone. "Jazz, I _know_ you're there! I _know_ what happened to Jack!"

"_D—Danny?"_ a cracking voice said.

"Jazz, please, what happened?"

"_Oh, **Danny!** I was right there, but I couldn't stop them!"_

"Who, Jazz?"

"_I—I couldn't see them, well, only one…."_

"_Who?_"

"_H—He was fighting me, trying to keep me busy while they—they—Danny, they shot her through the stomach!"_

"**_Who?_**"

"_I—It was… oh, Danny, it was Plasmius!"_

"Wha—? N—No, it _can't_ have…."

"_Danny, he turned on us."_

"No, he—he—"

"_Danny, I was **there,** I saw him. I was **fighting** against him! It. Was. **Plasmius.**"_

"Jazz, I—I… I _lived_ with him, Jazz. Why turn _now?_"

"_How should **I** know? Ask **him, **ask the **fruitloop.**"_

"I—okay. I will. Jazz, please… be careful."

"_You, too, … **little brother.**"_

-!))3\ )347-

Daniel had just walked back when Lancer and the others came out. He went straight up to Lancer, saying, "Please let me see the scene."

Lancer stared him down before nodding. "Alright. Come with me and _don't touch **anything.**_"

"Right. Thank you, sir."

Lancer led him up to the room, stopping in front of the door. "It was pretty vicious, you know."

"I understand, sir."

Seeing Daniel wouldn't give up, Lancer nodded again. "…Alright." He opened the door and let Daniel inside.

The minute he walked in, he could feel it everywhere. Something wasn't right about this scene. As long as he could remember, Daniel had _never_ been wrong about something like this.

He looked over everything, the feeling never leaving. He saw the blood all over the walls, the smashed pictures, the knocked-over furniture….

The body. The bloody body with a hole in its stomach. If anyone who didn't understand looked at this, they'd say—

"It looks like a missile went through-and-through, the disappeared," Lancer said when he saw where Daniel was looking.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?"

Lancer noticed the way Daniel was studying the scene. "You're doing pretty well for your first crime scene."

Daniel shook his head, not letting his eyes leave the bookshelf he was staring at. "It's not my first scene."

Lancer blinked. "It's… not?"

"No. I've seen a _lot_ worse in Wisconsin."

"Really? I wouldn't expect that."

"Yeah, trouble seems to follow me." Daniel walked over to the bookcase, running a finger through the air in front of the books and looking over the titles. He paused, finger pointing at one small, leather-bound book. Without looking away, he called, "Do you have any gloves, sir?"

Lancer blinked again. "Yes."

"Hand me one."

Lancer tossed one to him, and Daniel pulled it on quickly. Then, he grabbed the book, wedging it out from between two large ones. He suddenly disappeared as the bookshelf spun around. Lancer stared for a second before calling out, "Daniel?"

No response.

Lancer pulled out his cell phone, calling Sam immediately.

"_Hello?"_

"Sam, we've got a problem."

-!))3\ )347-

"So, he just _disappeared?_"

"The bookshelf spun around, like something you'd see in Scooby Doo."

"Did something trigger it?"

"He pulled a book out."

Sam inspected the shelf. "All these books are on psychology."

"Look for a small, leather-bound book."

"…I'm _not_ touching it!"

"You don't have to, just find it."

She continued to look, a minute later calling out, "Found it!" She was pointing at a book labeled _The Three Wonders of the Ghost Zone_ by Camarin Workowski.

Valerie walked over, about to pull it out.

"_Wait!_" Lancer called. She turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Ryder's not responding. Something could've happened to him. …Be careful."

She nodded, pulling the book out and jumping backwards. She just barely made it, falling back as it turned. It continued to spin, the book having been completely removed this time. Finally it stopped sideways, leaving two pathways to… whatever was behind the shelf.

Valerie and Sam nodded to each other, pulling out their guns as they each took one of the paths. Tucker and lancer followed behind. A moment later, the girls gasped loudly and called back, "Get the EMT over here, STAT!"

Tucker nodded, dialing as quickly as he could while Lancer walked forward to see what was wrong. He gaped at the site.

Daniel was on the ground in a dungeon-like room. His head was tilted to the left, showing a matted spot where he had hit it against a rock. Blood was pooling around him even as Sam worked to cover the injury.

"W—We shouldn't move him until the meds get here," Lancer said, still in shock.

"Good, we wouldn't be able to, anyway," Valerie replied. "Someone cuffed him to the rocks. They were planning for _someone_ to be here."

"Yeah, but _who?_"

"I think Daniel might know," Sam said suddenly. "When I described the vic to him, he started freaking out, then left to call someone. I followed him and listened in. He asked who had done it several times, then got really quiet. Said something about living with him. That's all I heard."

"So, he knows the vic, the owner of the apartment, _and _the perp." Lancer looked around at them. "Anyone else think we're missing something here?"

234032

A/N: There's your first chappy! And on this series, I'm already writing the first part of book three, so updates should come pretty steadily. Well, so long as I can find time to type. ; So, read and review, y'all! Byez!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so here I am again with Hidden Death. I still want to know what people think about whether or not I should put all of the books into one later on or not, but oh well.

Here be Chapter Two

234032

"Please, I _need_ to see if he's okay!" Daniel woke up to a voice yelling.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we can't let anyone in." That was one of the guards.

"Please, I'm—I'm a good friend of his! I _need_ to see him!"

"No one is allowed to see him unless they're family or a detective."

"Fine! But I'll get in there somehow!"

Daniel sat up, but fell over while trying. It was then that he realized how badly his head and wrists hurt. He lay back down slowly, staying off his hands. He raised them in front of his face, muttering, "What the hell happened?"

"I think that's the question _everyone's _asking nowadays," Sam Manson said, walking into the room. "What _the hell_ happened?"

"I—I dunno. I pulled that book, and the shelf turned, and…" His eyes widened, and he sat up. "I hit my head on a rock! Someone… someone said… said it was… about time I got there…. Then, then they… they put shackles on me… and they said… 'You can't…you can't…'" Daniel broke off, gasping.

"What?" Sam asked, blinking in confusion. Why couldn't he continue?

"The—They won't let me… they won't let me say what they said…." He pulled his legs up to his chest, laying his chin on his knees. Sam suddenly got the feeling that Daniel had been forced into this kind of life at much too young an age. So young, in fact, that he probably didn't _have_ a childhood.

Or very little of one.

She knew all the cases from her lifetime. She had heard of the Fenton case. How could she not have? It was on the news for _weeks_ after it happened. It had never truly been solved, either. No one knew how the parents had mysteriously died at the same time in the same way while their two daughters disappeared completely. The only known survivor, the youngest, was a boy named Danny, aged about six at the time. He was taken in by some anonymous uncle and moved far, far away from the small town of Amity Park, Arizona.

Now, this man named Daniel sat in front of her, rocking on his toes. The Fenton boy would've been around nineteen this year, it being the thirteenth anniversary of his family's death. Sam had definitely been right.

Something was _seriously_ off about him.

-!))3\ )347-

Sam left her station by Daniel's bed for only a minute, but when she was on her way back, she heard two voices coming from inside.

"What, Vlad?" Daniel was saying.

"This is what I get for coming to see you, huh? Accusations?" a second voice replied.

"Cut it, Vlad. I can tell when you want something, and you _definitely_ want something. What?"

"…I know what happened to her."

"How? They shouldn't have released the story to the public so soon! Or at least, I wouldn't have…."

"Dan, I moved you for a reason. And not just because you'd be closer to your sisters."

"Vlad, I _am_ close to them."

"I know." There was a pause. "What? You think I wouldn't notice all the calls you were getting from Jazmine Smith and Jackelyn Ryder? Come _on_, boy, I may be old, but I'm not _blind!_"

"…It's my fault…."

"How, Dan? You've only been here one day. _No one_ could have found you that quickly!"

"Some already knew."

"Are…are you saying… _Clockwork_ did this?"

"No, I'm saying _Plasmius_ did."

"Wh—_What?_ _Plasmius?_ You think I—_he_ did this?"

"Yeah, especially given Jazz's statement and MO. She was hit through the stomach, Vlad, just like Plasmius normally does."

"Daniel, Plasmius didn't _get_ here until today. How could he have—?"

"He can freakin' _fly,_ Vlad! _Chikoshu_, I'm not an idiot!"

"I _know_ that, Daniel, and so does he! You think _he'd _be stupid enough to attack like this, huh?"

"I—I… I dunno." There was another pause as Sam snuck closer to the door, now able to see Daniel as he shook his head. "I just dunno, Vlad. I dunno who I can trust. I haven' known since I was a kid! The two of you have _always_ been pushing at each other, and I Just _Dunno!_"

"I see," Vlad said, his lips forming a thin line. "Fine, Daniel. I'll be back later." Sam backed away again as a man walked out. Daniel flopped back down onto the bed, groaning. His groan promptly turned into a yelp, however, as he landed on the back of his head.

"_Kuso…_" he murmured. "_Chikoshu kuso…._"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked quietly, walking into the room.

"Yeah." He slowly dragged a hand through his hair, wincing slightly. "Though I have this feeling my uncle's going to disown me…."

"Why?"

'Because I accused a friend of his for something."

"What did you accuse him of?"

"…Killing someone."

"Who?"

"…my…my sister."

"Your… who was she?"

"J—Jackelyn. Jack." He sighed heavily. "It's not like her death was a big deal for me. After all, I haven't seen her since I was little, but we talked. Now, she's just… gone. And I guess I feel… like it's… my fault."

"But it's not. It's the fault of whoever killed her."

"_You don't get it!_" he snapped. "No one does! It's _my_ fault because of my stupid side job! She's gone… and it's because of me."

-!))3\ )347-

Sam was still going over that conversation in her head, even after Daniel was released from the hospital the next day. Even as Lancer went over the evidence from the murder.

"We've got _nothing!_" Lancer yelled, slamming a hand onto the table. "We don't even know who our vic _was!_ It's like she dropped off the face of the planet!"

Daniel fidgeted in his chair, glancing about before standing and sneaking out. Sam noticed and turned back to the other three.

"Guys, he's hiding a lot."

"We _know_ that, Sam."

"No, I mean…." She sighed. "Look, I heard him and his uncle talking. Just… cross-reference Jazmine Smith, Jackelyn Ryder, and Daniel Ryder. Hell, throw in the Fenton case from years ago, too! But do it quick, before he gets back."

Tucker nodded. "Right." He quickly started up the computer, adding in the data where it was needed. A minute later, he said, "Didn't get much, just… _dates…._"

"_What?_" Lancer gasped, moving closer. "My God… the daughters disappeared, then Smith and Ryder show up. They've been in contact with Daniel!"

"He said one sister died… Jackelyn. He also called the vic Jackie over the phone!"

"He's not stuck between three random people, he's stuck between his sisters and a family friend!"

-!))3\ )347-

Daniel breathed in deeply. "Fresh air," he gasped as he exhaled. His heartbeat was returning to a normal speed—well, for him. Now if he could just get some info….

"F—Fenton?" a voice asked from behind him.

His heart rate skyrocketed again. "_Kami,_ Baxter, don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry, sir, force of habit," the blonde replied, smirking.

"That's right, you all liked to test out that rumor that I didn't have a heart by giving me heart attacks. Well, congrats. I _do._"

"Sorry, sir."

"What are you doing here, anyway, Dash?"

"I'm warning you."

"Oh? Of what?"

"Of her. She found out where you moved to. She's following you, Danny."

Daniel gaped. "No…."

-!))3\ )347-

"Guys," Sam said, eyes wide, "we've got to find him! If someone went after his sisters, they could be after _him_, too!"

"You're right. We need to start looking and—" Lancer was cut off by a loud cry outside.

"_There you are!_"

Everyone jumped, running to get out the door.

-!))3\ )347-

"She can't—" Daniel gasped. "How'd she find me? How'd _you_ find me?"

"Your uncle told me where you'd gone. She eavesdropped on us."

"Wh—when did he tell you?"

"Last night. We got the first plane we could."

Daniel's eyes widened. "…He…he wanted her to…."

"Wha—"

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Just—Just Kwan. We split up to look for you, and—"

"_There you are!_"

Both men jumped, Daniel putting a hand over his heart. "Yes, Kwan," he said, seething, "here we are."

"I was looking all over for—"

"_Back away from Ryder!_" Sam screamed, her gun out and pointed at Kwan.

Daniel, who had jumped again, looked up to the sky, saying, "Just kill me now!"

Lancer grabbed Daniel, pulling him behind Valerie and Tucker. "Arrest them, Sam!"

"_What?_"

"Yes, sir." Sam moved forward, dragging out her handcuffs.

"Danny, call off the guard dog!" Dash yelled, pushing Kwan out of Sam's reach.

"Not _my_ guard dog," Danny replied.

"What? But—" Dash paused, and he and Kwan shared a look before laughing. "Bottom of the barrel again, huh, Fen-dork?"

"Shut it, Baxter. My uncle's _still_ your boss."

"…right…."

Danny sighed, turning to Lancer. "Sir, they're my friends. Please don't arrest them."

"They're… what?"

"They're friends from Madison. Please don't arrest them on their first day in Amity."

"…Sam, you can stop."

Sam looked up from where she had just handcuffed Dash, pausing in her quoting of the Miranda Rights. "Oh, okay." She left the two men and walked over to Lancer.

Dash rolled his eyes. "Great. Since we're all buddy-buddy now, can someone _uncuff_ me?"

234032

A/N: okay! There be chapter two! Ah, joy. Chapter three should be up sometime soon, now that ffnet is working again. Byez, y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Back once again with the climax! Yes, sadly, this first part of the series only has five chapters, BUT! The second book has been finished (along with the third), so updates will still be pretty regular. So, back to Hidden Death!

234032

"What did you mean by 'bottom of the barrel again'?" Tucker asked.

Kwan and Dash laughed again at Danny's glare. Dash was the one to answer. "In school, Dan was always labeled a dork or loser."

"Mostly because I was the youngest in my grade," Danny continued, scowl deepening. "I started school as a five-year-old in second grade, but by the time I was seven, I was in sixth. Gave everyone else the right to mock me for life. But I slowly proved myself to them. By the end of ninth, I was almost at the top of the school's social ladder.

"Then, Vlad moved me back to the States. I entered Madison High as a sophomore just before my eleventh birthday. Vlad let me stay there through the rest of high school, then we moved to Japan for my college years. Only two. I was done with school entirely by the time I turned fifteen. We came back to Madison so I could get a job under Vlad's jurisdiction. After all, who else would legally higher a _fifteen-year-old?_

"I had to work my way up from a position as 'coffee and donuts boy'. I'd been in charge of my own unit for a little under a year when Vlad transferred me out here."

The others stared in shock, gaping. Kwan and Dash chuckled again at them. "Nowhere on your records does it say 'certified genius'," Lancer pointed out.

"Because I'm not."

"…Heh?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, that's—my parents never tested me. My teachers were the ones who moved me up. My family was actually pretty surprised."

"So, you never showed signs of super-intelligence as a kid?"

"Nope. Never did. My pre-K teacher even threw me out the second day of school because I wasn't getting anything. The next year, my kindergarten teacher sent me into the second grade class. My parents thought she'd made a mistake. I was just happy to be in the same building as my sisters again."

"So, you've been in the force for four years. You ever been in the line of fire?" Valerie asked, staring him down.

He stared back, just as harshly. "Yeah, I've been shot at. A lot. Even _before_ I joined."

"Really?" she blinked.

"Yeah. Got the scars to prove it."

"He's taken a bullet for each of us at least once," Kwan said.

"Oh, no!" Sam cried sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "We've got a hero on our hands!"

Dash and Kwan laughed again, and Danny glared. "_Shut it_."

"Dude, chill."

"Dude, don't call me dude," Danny copied.

"What kind of cases have you dealt with in Madison?" Lancer asked.

Danny blinked. "Uh, murders, suicides, car crashes, gang fights… ghost attacks."

"Gh—_what?_"

"Madison had a bad case of ghost hauntings. It wasn't unusual for them to attack. We'd be called in to break it up."

"Interesting…."

Dash snorted. " 'Curious'," he said, " 'very curious indeed'…."

"Again, _shut it!_"

"What case are you guys working on?" he asked, shaking his head.

"A…a murder."

"Oh…. Who's the vic?"

"We don't—"

"Yes, we do. Tell them, Daniel," Lancer said, giving him a hard look.

He sighed. "It's—it—she was Jackelyn Ryder."

Dash and Kwan shared a look, turning back to Danny and dragging him into a different room. They pushed him into a corner to get him to stay there. "Dan, why didn't you—?"

He glared back at them. "Because I didn't think it was important."

"…Any suspects?"

"…one…." Danny ducked his head to stare at the floor.

Dash and Kwan glanced at each other, understanding what that look meant. "Dude, I know that look. Who was it?"

"It… it was… Plasmius."

They blinked. "Your—_Your uncle killed your sister?_"

-!))3\ )347-

"What was so interesting, sir?" Sam asked Lancer.

"Ghosts," he gaped.

"…Okay, what about ghosts?"

"Ghosts are what's rumored to have killed them!"

The others shared a look. Val spoke up. "Okay, you've lost us all. Killed _who?_" 

"Jack and Maddie."

"Wait—_the Fenton case?_"

"Yes. He was there, he knows who did it. He always has. But he's never told me…."

"_What?_"

"He's—Daniel is _Danny Fenton_."

-!))3\ )347-

"Yes. That's exactly what happened. He's the one who killed her. Jazz identified it as him."

"Dan, we've met your sisters. Are you _sure_ Jazz is telling—"

"_She's telling the truth!_ If it wasn't Plasmius, who else _could_ it be?"

"Dan, calm down! What's got you so freaked out?"

"He—He killed her the same way…."

"…A—as what?"

"As… as my parents…."

"W—_What?_" They had heard the stories of Danny's parents' deaths. They had heard of how both had died at the same time.

They had heard how both bodies had been found with a hole in their stomachs.

"R—Really?"

"I was _there_, I saw the body. He _killed_ her…." His hands shook, even after he clenched them into fists.

"Dan—"

"_Stay the hell __**away**__ from me._"

Dash stopped and shared a look with Kwan, who shrugged. He backed up a step, and tried again. "_Dan_—"

He ran away.

-!))3\ )347-

"He's Danny Fenton? _For real?_"

"Yes. I should've realized sooner, but…. He's changed, a lot." Lancer was staring off into space with an almost glazed look in his eye.

"You… knew him?"

"I was the one who interrogated him back then, in my early twenties. It was my first case, and they give _me_ the job of—of talking to their only witness, young, six-year-old, _hurt_ Danny Fenton…."

"Do—Do you think the change was because of… his parents' death?"

"Yes… and no. When he was brought in that day, he was scared… but oddly coherent. When he.. when he came in the other day, he was… too quiet. He hardly spoke if I hadn't asked him something. He changed _way_ too much in just thirteen years."

"_Sir!_" Dash yelled as he and Kwan ran back in, panting for breath.

"Where's Daniel?"

"He—He ran, sir."

The others gaped. Lancer forced himself to get them moving. "The murderer's still out there. We need to find him, _now!_"

-!))3\ )347-

Danny looked around, making sure no one could see. When he didn't find anyone, he transformed quickly, eyes and hair changing to the neon green and snow white of Danny Phantom in the blink of an eye.

As usual, the minute he transformed, the memories came flooding back, drowning him. His first ghost fights, the day he moved in with his uncle, getting shot five times in one day, bullies at school….

The day his parents died….

"_Mum? Da? Where's Jazzie and Jackie?"_

"_They're at school, Danny. What are you doing home so soon?" his mum asked from the kitchen. The smell of cookie dough was drifting through the house._

"_I—I didn't feel good. The teacher told me to go home."_

"_Oh, what's wrong, sweetie?"_

_**I had a dream you would die….**_

"_My head and stomach hurt."_

_She laid a hand on his forehead before kissing it. "You've got a little fever. Let's get you to bed, okay? Da's upstairs already."_

_She led him up, tucking him into the small bed in his room. "There, is that better?"_

_He nodded, but when she went to leave, he called out, "May you stay with me?"_

_She smiled at him. "I'll be right back after I put the cookies in, alright?"_

"…_Okay."_

_She left. A minute passed, then two. __**The cookies should be in now. One more minute.**_

_The minute passed. She didn't come back. Worried that the voice in his head whispering of death was right, he climbed out of bed and into the hallway. His da found him and followed as he went downstairs slowly and silently._

_He went to the kitchen immediately, peeking around the corner. Someone had grabbed his mum and covered her mouth. His da had seen, too, and ran out to stop the person holding her. He was thrown into the wall, sliding down it, unconscious._

_He watched in shock as the events played out as they had in his dream. The person took out two knives, throwing them both at the same time. One hit his mum, the other his da. The knives exploded into green flames on contact, blasting a hole into both of them._

_He gasped, covering his mouth as quick as he could. It was too late. The killer had heard him. Terrified, he couldn't move as the killer approached. Now, he could see the part of his face not covered by the black scarf he wore. He had red eyes, a scar going straight through one. That's all he could see before a third and fourth knife appeared in each of his hands. Finding himself suddenly on the ground, Danny moved back, crawling like a crab._

_He felt the two knives cut down from his shoulders, only deeply cutting there. By the time the man had finished, the knives had come to a point at his stomach. A trickle of blood flowed down as his eyes glazed over. He saw the killer nod at his work before bending over and picking him up. He smelled his parents' blood, and his own, on the man's hands. He felt the killer walking outside while carrying him. He heard a voice whisper to him._

"_Do not worry. Your nightmare will be over soon."_

_He calmed down, trusting the voice. After all, it was the same voice that warned him this would happen._

Phantom hugged himself, unconsciously tracing the scars left by those knives. He knew it was a good thing he had gotten cut by them. They gave him his ghost-mode, where he could hide his memories.

But with his ghost-mode came enemies. And some allies.

"Come out, Clockwork," he said with a slight smirk, "I know you're there."

"Hello, Daniel," the voice came again. A ghost appeared in front of him, wearing a purple hooded cloak and several clocks. He held a staff in his hand. "I am sorry for what happened to your sister."

"Was it… Clockwork, was it her time?"

"Yes, Daniel, I am sorry, but it was."

"Who—Who—w—was it Plasmius?"

Clockwork was silent.

"C—Clockwork?"

"I cannot say, Daniel, and you know that."

"R—Right. Thanks anyway, Clockwork."

He began to disappear, whispering as he did, "You are welcome, Daniel…."

The minute he was gone, Plasmius made his attack. Danny was thrown forward, getting a mouthful of sidewalk.

"_How __**dare**__ you accuse __**ME!**_" he screamed, readying another attack.

Danny pushed himself up, dodging and blasting him back. "Jazz identified _you_ as being there, Vlad! Why would she lie?"

"_To cover for someone else!_"

"Oh, yeah? _Who?_"

"How should _I_ know? _I wasn't there!_"

Danny screamed, letting loose his most powerful attack, the ghostly wail. Plasmius was blown back, recovering and flying away as fast as he could.

Danny went to follow, but was held back by something. "_LET ME __**GO!**_"

"No, Daniel, I cannot," the voice replied.

"_Clockwork?_ You're letting him get away! _You're letting __**Jack's killer**__ get __**AWAY!**_"

"No, I am not."

"So someone else will grab him? Good. _He __**deserves**__ it!_"

"No. He told you the truth, Daniel. He was not there."

"_THEN TELL ME WHO __**KILLED HER!**_"

"I did."

Danny stopped struggling. "Wh—_What?_"

"I did."

"B—But… _why?_"

"It was her time, Daniel. If I did not, someone else would have."

"But—"

"Just like with your parents, Daniel. If I had not killed them, the Reaper would have joyed in doing so viciously. Besides, it gave me the chance to give you your escape."

"No…no, it can't have been…."

"It is true. When have I ever lied to you, Daniel?"

"No… not Jack… _**NO!**_"

Danny sent his ghostly aura out like a shockwave, blasting Clockwork away. Clockwork watched as he took off, flying sporadically through the sky in his desperate attempt to leave as quickly as he could.

"You will see soon, Daniel."

-!))3\ )347-

An hour later, Danny could be found on the rooftop of one of the highest apartment buildings in Amity Park. A building that, when under the ownership of its previous occupants, was _definitely_ tallest due to their additions.

A building still known as FentonWorks.

His shoulders shook as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard. Instead of it being Vlad who killed his sister, it was his most trusted friend.

And not just _any_ friend, either. Clockwork was the bloody Master of Time! He had told Danny of his never-ending quest to stop the one known as the Reaper from brutally massacring those whose death-time had come.

His family had been thrown into the middle of it. It seemed that, because of his parents' anti-ghost work, the Fentons were number one on Reaper's hit list. And since Reaper was constantly being reincarnated, it was near impossible to find him… or her.

Danny had laid down, the last of his sobs shaking his whole body. That's when he heard the footsteps. He was readying to turn and attack when a calm, quiet voice spoke.

"Sh, it's okay, Danny. It's just me."

"Jazz?" he asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes."

He turned quickly, pulling her down into a hug. "Jazz, it was Clockwork! He's the one who killed her!"

She patted his back gently. "I know, Danny, I know."

"He killed her, just like he killed Mum and Da!"

"I told you he was no good."

"You've always said that, but he's never…."

"Yes, he has, Danny! Didn't I _tell_ you this would happen? I _told_ you it was Clockwork!"

His sniffling paused as he looked up at her. "You—you never said—"

"_Yes, I did_," she replied, holding his head still and staring into his eyes. Hers flashed maroon as his glazed over.

"…yes, you did….

"Good, now _sleep_."

The spell broke as he was lost to the conscious world. His mind replayed both the murder and the crime scene. He whimpered in his sleep.

Jazz smirked down at him, still speaking in that quiet, calming voice. "Don't worry," she whispered, pulling something out of her pocket, "your nightmare will be over soon."

A dagger flashed into being in her hand as a rope appeared in the other.

234032

A/N: Well, I'm pretty durn sure that's the longest chapter in any of the books, well, so far. ;P Anywayz, how many of you read Jazz's "I told you it was Clockwork!" line and figured her out then? And, how many of you read the last sentence and went "HOLY CRAP!"

Hehehe, so, climax reached, plot struck (for pretty much the whole series), and Danny angst limit maxing. YAY! I'll try to get the next chappy up soon, but no promises. I've got three reports and a project due in the next couple weeks, and I'm not gonna be near a comp next weekend or the first half of the weekend after. So… yeah. Byez, y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, quick-er- update! Here's chapter four, please don't kill me for the cliffy!

234032

The evening shift was the one to have found the cloth, hair, and note left behind. The Amity Park Police Department (plus two tag-alongs) was quick to arrive. After all, it wasn't everyday one of them was kidnapped for no ransom.

The note simply said that they had three days to find Danny before they killed him. There were no clues, no codes that they could see to hint at where Danny had bee hidden.

"Who could have taken him?" Valerie asked.

"Whoever it was didn't care if they were messy," Dash called back. "I've got a blood trail over here!"

The others ran over, Sam getting a Q-tip full of the blood and securing it inside a bag. "I'll go have them run this," she said, going back inside the building.

"Baxter, follow the trail to see where it leads," Lancer commanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Sir… will we find him in time?" Tucker asked cautiously.

"I sure hope so…."

-!))3\ )347-

His head hurt. That was the first thing Danny noticed when he woke up. It throbbed as he made his second brilliant observation. His eyes were practically glued shut. When he finally did blink them open, he squinted around at the room he was in.

It was simple, having just the small cot he was on and a mirror. The door was nearly impossible to find, and would be if not for the minute, almost non-existent peek hole. Danny jumped when an eye peered in at him.

"Ah, you're awake," that calm whisper came to him. Jazz pushed open the door and walked in, closing it tightly behind her.

"What did you do to me?" he croaked.

"A simple spell to keep you in place. Though the ropes helped, too."

"Wh—Why?"

"Why do you _think?_ You and Clockwork, always in my way!"

"C—Clockwork…?"

She sneered. "Yes, _Clockwork._ Hn, and he calls you his 'protégé'. You don't even know who I _am_, do you?"

"Y—You're my sister, though you're not acting like her!"

"Oh, I _am_ your sister, but there's something you _don't_ know about me. While Mom and Dad were _fawning_ over you for all those years, _I _was planning. The perfect little boy. That's what everyone called you. I was 'the perfect little boy's sister'. Do you _know_ how _annoying_ that is?"

"W—"

"No, of _course_ you don't. You were the _perfect_ one. The only thing that annoyed you was getting sick 'cause then you couldn't go to _school!_"

"Jazz, what's—"

"There you go again! Just _assuming_ you know who I am! All because you know _everything!_"

"If you're not Jazz, who are you?"

"Who do you _think_, perfect little boy? Or have your memories not come back yet?"

"_What?_"

"Clockwork hid all your memories from you. He said he'd give them back 'when the time is right'. Well, it better be right in two days, or you're _dead_."

"Jazz, why would—"

She screamed. "Why do you call me that? Don't you get it yet? I'm not Jazz! I'm Joaquima! I'm the _Reaper!_"

Danny's eyes widened. "You're… _what?_"

"The Reaper, you dolt! God, you'd think my own brother would know _that!_"

"If you're the Reaper, how am _I_ your brother? You're over 8,000 years old!"

"Oh, ha, ha, _ha!_ Shows how much _you_ know! I'm 9,010! And you're my brother, Demogorgon. Don't try to fool your own sister! Besides, I'd recognize _your_ Reaping hide _anywhere!_"

"What? But you just said _you're_ the Reaper!"

"Maybe you _aren't_ my brother, you're too _stupid_ to be him! Why do you think the Reaper can be reincarnated as a boy or girl, huh? And I guess dear old Clocky didn't tell you about the fact that we're always born into girls whose names start with J's and boys whose start with D's."

"Wait, so you two are reincarnated _after_ they've been born?"

"Of course! We even _choose_ who the lucky child is!"

"…Why my sister?"

"Because she was always a _very_ competitive and obstinate girl. She was the perfect host for me."

"Why… why me?"

"Because, dear boy, you—my brother—wanted to be as close to me as possible. We had a fight in a past life, and neither of us forgave the other. I want my revenge on him, and I'll get it through _you!_"

"How?" Danny said stubbornly. "He'll just be reborn into someone else!"

"There's a way to _completely_ kill a Reaper, you know."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Oh, you know it. You just need to _remember_."

-!))3\ )347-

"Sir, we've got the results on the blood," Sam declared.

"And?"

"It's Danny's…."

"So, dead end?"

"Not quite. Seems his DNA is twice as thick as a normal person's. Some of the blood had a green tint. Sir, something's _genetically_ off about him."

"I see…." Lancer turned swiftly to Dash. "Where did the trail lead?"

"Sir, it didn't," Dash replied. "It disappeared in a hallway on the top floor."

"And the cloth?"

"From his shirt, sir," Valerie stated. "That was easy enough."

"The hair, dare I ask?"

"Only one strand had DNA on it. Also Danny's weird double-double helix," Tucker said, showing the picture of it on his PDA to Lancer.

"It—Doesn't it seem it would be harder to repair than normal DNA?"

"Or easier. Because of the extra parts, the DNA caused extra antibodies and such to enter into his blood stream. He'd probably be immune to the common cold after having it once."

"Tucker, how would something like this happen?"

"I don't know, sir. His parents were scientists, maybe it was an experiment gone wrong."

"They were ectoplasm enthusiasts." At their blank looks, Lancer continued. "They studied ghosts."

"That would account for the green tint in his blood. _Ectoplasm_."

Sam went on as Dash and Kwan left, unnoticed. "But, how could he be a ghost? He's alive! We even felt his pulse back when he hit his head!"

"We'll just have to ask him that, when we find him."

-!))3\ )347-

"Kwan, they're getting too close to the truth!" Dash exclaimed.

"Well, what are _we _supposed to do about it? We can't stop them from finding out on their own."

"I don't know! But he trusted _us_ to keep everyone else in the dark!"

"Yeah, but there's no real way we can stop this."

"We need to find _some_ way before he dies!"

"What if… what if telling them helps them find him?"

"…Then we just say a ghost has him."

-!))3\ )347-

"So, do you remember anything yet?" Joaquima asked. Danny had quickly learned to call her by her Reaper name instead of his sister's.

"What do _you_ think?" he spat.

"It would seem not. Pity. I guess I can basically forget any hope I had that you'd remember before I kill you tomorrow."

"Then don't kill me. Simple enough, _ne?_"

"Hn. Nice try. No matter what happens, you're dead tomorrow." She left again, and Danny was left there to try to plan.

Good thing he had some help.

"Okay, Clockwork, she's gone," he called out.

Clockwork rematerialized next to him, sighing. "I am sorry, Daniel. I cannot force your memories to return."

"That's okay. Can you get a message to someone, though?"

-!))3\ )347-

"Sir, we—we think we know who—_what_—kidnapped Danny," Dash stated.

Lancer blinked. "Really? Who?"

"Well, we know it had to have been a ghost for the trail to just… _disappear_ like that."

"Okay, which ghost?"

"The Reaper," a new voice whispered. Lancer and the others jumped, turning to face Clockwork.

"The… _who?_" Val asked, confused.

"The Reaper. It is a ghost that, like myself, knows when a person's death time is coming. The Reaper's favorite pastime is viciously killing those whose death-time is soon."

"I—Is Danny's death-time—?"

"No, but the Reaper is hoping to make it be tomorrow."

"So, we still need to find him."

"Yes, you do."

"So, where is he?"

"Guys!" Dash said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to him. He was smiling broadly, looking down at a newspaper article. "I—I think I know where he is!"

234032

A/N: Alright, one more chapter left! And as you can all see from the description in this chapter, I have an odd idea about Danny's DNA in this story due to the way he got his powers that'll actually help out in the third book. Well, anywayz, here's the penultimate chappy! Next is the last, where y'all can see the little showdown between those two! BYES!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alrighty! Last chapter for Hidden Death! At the bottom will be a special surprise, and I still wanna know if I should put all the books into one or not.

So, here's chapter five!!!

234032

"It's almost midnight, Demogorgon. Almost time for your death. And you _still_ can't remember, can you?"

Danny's glare was all the answer Joaquima needed. She laughed.

"Face it, Demogorgon, your little friends will _never_ find you in time!"

"You underestimate them, Joaqui," Danny replied quietly, his eyes glaring a vicious orange.

Joaquima blinked. Then, she laughed. "Oh, just in time as always, Demogor! Welcome back, little brother."

"Just like always, huh? You're gloating too much."

Danny was getting nervous. He wasn't speaking, so how…?

_**I'm sorry, Danny,**_ a shy voice said in his mind. _**All I want is to speak to and stop my sister. You can have your body back then, okay?**_

…_O—Okay._

"Oh, dear brother, I think you forget. _You_ were the one to gloat!"

"Oh, yes, and _you_ were the one who did the witty banter then, right?" he said sarcastically, rolling the orange eyes.

Joaquima huffed. "You've sealed your death, brother, and, unlike Clocky, _I_ won't go easy on you!"

She ran at him, the dagger reappearing in her hand. He dodged out of the way, a scythe materializing before him. On instinct, he grabbed it, spinning around to face Joaquima, whose dagger had grown into a rapier. She rushed at him, swinging and stabbing. He parried two of the attacks, dodging around most. She shrieked, anger making her attack faster. He continued to fend her off, spinning sideways to get out of the way. But one stab hit him in the shoulder. He gasped as blood welled up around the sword. Joaquima smirked.

"You recognize this blade, yes?" she hissed. "The same metal that slew mother. Pure, stainless _steel_, a Reaper's worst nightmare, their own personal death trap." She leaned in closer, pushing the sword further into his skin, whispering, "_I'm going to kill you slowly, brother, like I should've last time!_"

Coughing up some blood, he glared back up at her, growling, "_Just __**try**__ it._"

He pulled the rapier out, hissing as it cut into his hands. He threw her back with his scythe, knowing it was steel, as well. She snarled at him.

"Maybe you'd have rather'd I _didn't_ remember, huh?" he smirked.

"_Shut up!_" she spat.

"_Make_ me, Reaper girl."

She screeched and stabbed forward again. He blocked it with his scythe, spinning it around to take a swing himself. He caught her on the arm, and she squealed once more.

"How _dare_ you!" she yelled, lashing out at him.

"Easily," he replied, dancing away from the attack. "Not so simple to kill, am I?"

"Simple or not, you aren't leaving here alive!" The rapier slashed forward again, catching his other shoulder. He cried out, falling back and landing harshly on the ground. His head hit the floor and his vision blurred as she approached.

-!))3\ )347-

"Are you _sure_ they'll be here?" Lancer asked Dash. After all, the time was almost up.

"Positive, sir. The Reaper works best in dark, secluded, abandoned, forgotten places. _No one_ ever goes into FentonWorks' basement lab anymore. It's like Reaper _heaven_."

"…If you're sure…."

"I am, sir."

"…Alright everyone, let's go!"

-!))3\ )347-

"Clockwork!" he heard her snarl. "Get out of my way!" Her eyes were blaring that maroon color Danny had gotten used to the past three days.

"I will not, Joaquima," Clockwork replied, a steel staff bursting into being before him. He grabbed it and fought her back, pushing her further from Danny.

He tried to pull himself up off the ground, but found that the two stabs had drained most, if not all, of his energy. He was getting nervous. No matter _what _happened in Clockwork and Joaquima's fight, she'd come back and kill him. He was a sitting duck here.

_**We've got to leave, and quick.**_

_How?_ Danny asked, trusting this voice for some odd reason.

_**How should I know? This is the first time in Reaper history that we didn't just become one person. I don't know how to get out without forcing your half of our mind…s… out of your-our?- head!**_

_Well, __that__ sounds pleasant._

_**Which is why we aren't doing that. I've got an idea, you just work on getting up.**_ The new entity disappeared, seeming to creep back into the shadows of his mind.

Danny tried to pull himself up again, this time managing to sit up. He gasped as the cuts in his shoulders pulled and began to bleed again. He leaned back down, trying to think of a way to escape before Clockwork couldn't hold her anymore. He could no longer hear Demogorgon, not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He moaned as his head hit the ground.

"_Danny?"_ a voice called out.

He jumped, crying out as his wounds pulled again. He curled in on himself, the pain immense.

"_Danny? Is that you?"_

"D—Dash?" he panted, trying to sit up. _Kami!_ he thought. _Even speaking hurts!_ His head pounded as he forced himself up. He tilted his head, attempting to find where the voice had come from. "Dash!" he called out, louder now.

"_**Danny!**__ Guys, I found him! He's down here!"_ A minute later, Dash led Lancer and the others downstairs. They gasped when they saw him, lying there in a small puddle of blood. The remnants of the short fight were everywhere. Sam and Val helped Danny stand up.

Drained, he managed to grunt out, "In the other room…."

"Ah, got it," Lancer said quickly. "Tucker, you and I will get him out of here. Sam, Val, Dash, Kwan, you four get whoever-whatever- is in the next room."

"Yes, sir." The four headed out as soon as Tuck and Lancer took Sam and Val's places holding Danny up. The teen was slumped, almost trying to close in on himself again.

Lancer glanced at him. "You alright, Fenton?" he asked, truly concerned.

"She's got a rapier," he replied, grumbling a bit at the pain of moving. "The wounds'll take time to heal." 

Lancer and Tucker exchanged a wide-eyed look. "She… she _stabbed_ you?"

"Twice."

"…_where?_"

"In my…" Danny looked down, gaping when he didn't see the stab wounds, the holes in his shirt bloody for no apparent reason. "…shoulders…."

"It… it doesn't _look_ like she did."

"But…." Danny stared down at the two spots, in deep thought.

"Sir," Sam called as they ran back up, "they got away. Both of them disappeared."

_**Chikoshu. Go se. So ein Mist. Kuso. Vloek. Fluch. Maledizione. Maldición. Merde. Scheisse. Merda. Mierda. Bumsen. Foda.**_ Demogorgon's voice in Danny's head cursed.

_You said it._

"Alright, get an APB out to watch out for them," Lancer commanded.

"Yessir," Tucker said, letting Sam take his spot by Danny as he ran off to his gadgetry.

Danny sighed as he was shuffled out, still trying to figure out what had happened.

Sam looked down at the teen—_adult_, her view of him having changed drastically after she saw the two ghosts fighting. According to Lancer, he'd been around that kind of thing since he was little. To last three days with such an angry, aggressive, all-powerful being with _no visible injuries?_ Unheard of. Remarkable. _Incredible._

But she _knew_ he was still hiding something, and she wouldn't stop until she found out what.

-!))3\ )347-

_Y'know, for such a shy guy, you can really curse,_ Danny thought wryly the next day.

_**It comes with the territory,**_ Demogorgon replied quickly, seeming to blush inside their head.

_**Try traveling around the world. You seem to pick up the worst in people.**_

_I'm guessing a couple failed attempts at Reapings helped that along some, too?_

_**Uh, yeah. Definitely.**_

Danny chuckled at that.

_**By the way, I'm sorry they didn't believe you.**_

_For the last time, I'm not mad you didn't let me bleed to death, as __amazing__ as that sounds._

…_**One of them is getting suspicious.**_

_Yeah, I know. She knows I'm hiding something._

_**You shouldn't be so afraid to tell her. She won't think you're a **__**henjin**__** like you seem to think she will.**_

_I just, I'm nervous about telling anyone. I know the last few times I told didn't end up all that great._

_**She's different than them, Danny. You don't have to worry about her. And you should stop making her worry about **__**you**___

_I highly doubt she's worried about me._

_**Stern look.**_

…_Fine, I'll tell her. __After__ I sort out the mess with __her._

_**Right, this …girl. She's the reason you moved, right?**_

_Yeah. And she knows where I am now._

_**So we need to find a way to keep her away.**_

_Basically. And with __her,__ that's impossible._

_**Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it.**_

_Yeah? Where'd you hear that, a fortune cookie?_

_**Don't diss the cookie. No, I heard it from a very wise man.**_

…_again, very corny. What wise man?_

_**You can't guess?**_

…_Clockwork?_

_**Aw, how'd you know?**_

_It's pretty obvious. Anyone else would've said "Nothing's"._

_**True. But there's another problem, too.**_

_Oh? What's that?_

_**Vlad.**_

…_Oh…right…. He's going to __kill__ me…._

_**He won't. Give him some credit, Dan.**_

_He's gonna kill me…._

_**Dan, you're the only thing he has left to remind him of your mom.**_

…_yeah, that's still creepy._

_**I agree. But your mom is the reason he won't kill you, Dan. Trust him some.**_

_Eh…._

_**Also, Joaqui's going to be after you now.**_

_I know that. This town is going to get __so__ screwed up while we're here._

_**Yeah, but we're here to **__**keep**__** it from getting screwed up.**_

…_I hope we can handle this…._

234032

A/N: Okay! That's the ending of Hidden Death! Now, the main song from this book was Death Trend Setta by Crossfade. strongly suggests reading the lyrics

You can find pictures of Joaquima and Demogorgon here:

www . deviantart . com / deviation / 55903539 /

www . deviantart . com / deviation / 55903826 /

And your special surprise: SNEAK PEEKS TO BOOK TWO: FADING!

"_Guys," Danny said, stopping and turning to face them, "unless something happens that makes me beg you guys to help me out, you've gotta go."_

4)!\9

_Danny's eyes widened, and he turned to the others, mouthing "Help me!"_

4)!\9

"_I'd only be doing __**you**__ a favor if I don't drag you back with me," she snarled. "I'm still watching you, and the minute you slip up, I'll tell everyone who you __**really**__ are!"_

4)!\9

"_Uh, nothing. Never mind. So, what do we have to go on?"_

"_The knife, that's it. You wanna take it down?"_

"_Uh… sure." Danny grabbed a glove and pulled it on before bending to pick up the knife. He hissed when he felt the steel through the glove, but it quickly turned to a yelp as the memory of the last time he saw that blade flashed through his head._

_**You recognize this blade, yes? …I'm going to kill you slowly….**_

4)!\9

_She switched the knife into his other hand, repeating the process on his opposite wrist._

_When the task was done, she left the knife in his hand, knowing that his grip was firm, even in sleep. She pulled off first one glove, then the other, turning them inside-out and placing them in her purse. She took one last look at him, smirking as blood continued to drip from the fresh cuts._

"_Sleep tight, Danny…."_

4)!\9

"_Sir, Danny knows whose knives those are."_

"_Really? So we again have a situation where he's caught in the middle of a case?"  
_

"_Yes, but this time, the suspect isn't going to take her—or his—time in killing him."_

4)!\9

"_I had some problems when I first moved in with my uncle, okay?!"_

_Sam stared down at him, taking in how he had suddenly tensed up and turned away from her. "But, you and Vlad seem to—"_

"_**Vlad's **__**not**__** my uncle!**__"_

4)!\9

A/N: Well, I think I've officially spoiled you. XP Byes, y'all!


End file.
